Ringing In The New Year
by Rebanut
Summary: When Oliver unexpectedly invites Shane to a New Year's Eve celebration, how will things end.


**Signed, Sealed & Delivered:**

**Ringing in the New Year**

Just a little fluff because New Years can do that! I don't own anything, no copy write infringement intended. I do this only for fun, and my own entertainment. Let me know what you think.

Shane McInerney had dragged herself home from a week of hellish packages that were being dumped into the DLO office. The week after the first of the year was traditionally that week that no one wanted to work… this year, it seemed to come the week between Christmas and New Year's. She hadn't expected to be home for New Year's Eve so she hadn't made any plans to celebrate. Right now, she was grateful for that oversight. Her only thought was to put a bottle of champagne on ice, her favorite Christmas movie in the DVD player, and get comfy in her beat up old sweat pants and cuddle under the couch blanket.

Just after eight o'clock, half way through "An Affair To Remember", Shane's doorbell rang. She glanced at her microwave to see the time. Looking confused, she made her way to the door, peeking through the peephole.

"Oliver!" Shane exclaimed as she swung the door open. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well… Umm, may I?" He asked, indicating he wished to come in.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry. Come in, please. Make yourself comfortable." She said as she closed the door behind him. "Let me rephrase that… What brings you here?" She asked a bit softer.

"Well, I realized that it's late… I was hoping I could entice you into joining me in ringing in the New Year. If you don't have plans that is…" He said, taking a long look at Shane's outfit. "But, perhaps you already have other plans?"

"Actually, I was planning on just watching a movie and staying in this year." She answered.

"You don't believe in celebrating the New Year either Ms. McInerney?" Oliver asked a bit tongue in cheek.

"Of course I do. It's just that I wasn't planning on being home to celebrate, and I didn't make any plans." She explained.

"Ah, I see." He paused. "Do you think you could be tempted?"

"Sure, that the heck! Can you give me an hour?" She asked.

"Of course." Oliver answered. "Do you mind if I wait?"

"Make yourself at home."

Just under an hour later, Shane re-entered her living room. As she walked down the stairs to the waiting Oliver O'Toole.

Oliver sat on the couch, this leg crossed over the other, flipping through his cell phone.

"Oliver O'Toole! Is that a cell phone I see in your hand?" Shane exclaimed shocked.

"Ms. McInerney, it may surprise you to learn that I _do_ live in the twenty first century. I do have the same trinkets as you. It's simply a matter of not relying on them for everything. I prefer to use a corded telephone that has a rotary dial, a pen and paper, and an encyclopedia…" He stopped suddenly as he looked up to see Shane standing before him adjusting her earring.

Her dress was black mid length and sprinkled with sparkle. It was cut just low enough to show an enticing amount of cleavage with a slit up the left side. Oliver croaked out the rest of the last word he'd said but it was inaudible.

"Something wrong?" Shane asked turning to check her face in the mirror hanging on the wall behind her.

"Uhh.. n-no. You- you look nice." He uttered, rather hesitantly.

"Nice?" She asked.

"Uhh… I'm sorry, no. That-that didn't come out right. I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"I don't think I've ever heard you use such a simplistic word…'nice'." She said with the slightest hint of teasing.

"I assure you, it was meant as an admiring comment." Oliver choked out.

"Well, I thought it was a compliment…" She teased.

"It was certainly meant as one, Ms. McInerney." Oliver rushed to correct the situation. "What I should have said is… you look exquisite. Your dress is stunning. The flawless pairing." He managed.

"Well, thank you, Mr. O'Toole." She blushed.

"I do, however, have some bad news." He began.

"You weren't able to find a party to go to?" She asked.

"Precisely. It seems that New Year's Eve is a big deal, and reservations are required, months in advance." He explained. "So, I'm sorry, but we seem to be all dressed up with no place to go."

"That's alright Oliver." Shane said.

"Not really. I was hoping to celebrate the dropping of the ball… and perhaps gorge myself on some very bad hors d'oeuvre. I was also hoping to commemorate this auspicious occasion with some dancing." Oliver complained.

"I agree food would be wonderful." Shane agreed.

"Unfortunately, I didn't buy anything to prepare a meal for us." Oliver said.

"Me either." Shane said.

"You? You cook?" Oliver gasped.

"Yes. I'll have you know, I'm a very good cook!" She argued. "Why would you think I couldn't cook?"

"You just don't seem the type."

"The 'type'? What type would I be?"

"I see you as a woman who dines at the finest eateries or microwaves frozen meals." Oliver mocked.

"I do… both, but I am also a fabulous cook!" She smiled at him. "I will prove it to you sometime."

"I'll hold you to that." He teased. "Suggestions?"

"Take out."

"Take out?" He paused. "I do not want fast food burgers, or pizza!" He added quickly.

"Chinese?"

"Hmm… know some place close that's good?" He asked.

"Yup. Li Chen's. It's about two blocks away. And they deliver." Shane made her way to the counter and pulled out the menu. "Best crab Rangoon's in town."

After planning and ordering a smorgasbord of food for themselves, they sat on the couch to talk.

"You do look lovely Ms. McInerney." He said taking her hand to his lips and lightly caressing it. "I am very disappointed about not being able to celebrate with you."

"Oliver, we are going to celebrate, just not at a big party. It's ok." She sighed. "I much prefer a quiet atmosphere." She paused for a minute then walked to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine. She poured two glasses and handed one to Oliver.

"To the new year and new adventures." Shane said holding her glass to Oliver's.

"Cheers." He smiled tapping her glass.

"So tell me, Ms. McInerney, do you any have any special New Year's Eve traditions?" Oliver asked.

"Not really. When I was young, we would make bacon wrapped scallops and kielbasa dogs and watch TV until I fell asleep. When I would wake up, the TV would be on "The Three Stooges", my dad asleep in the chair, mom on the couch." She paused with a sad smile. "Now, it's pretty much just me, an old Christmas movie and a bottle of wine."

"You mean to tell me that you don't usually paint the town and celebrate at the most posh gatherings in DC?" He teased.

"Well, when I was in DC I did make the occasional appearance at the A list parties." She laughed. "What about you? Do you do anything special? Any special traditions?"

"Much like you, when I was young, we always had a gathering with lots of food, but we had lots of people to raise the roof of our house." He chuckled as did Shane. "Now, I sporadically make a party, but, most of the time I just settle in with a good book. I don't generally drink, so I just go with a strong cup of coffee at midnight. I put away anything I can that is negative from the previous year and set a goal for the fore coming year. I try to look on the positive side of things as if the New Year is a new opportunity, a rebirth if you will." He explained.

At that moment, the bell rang. Oliver shot up to answer it, Shane didn't argue.

"What if it's for me?" She teased.

"It's more likely than not, dinner. And, I am paying for dinner." He smirked as he reached for the door. Oliver handed over the sum which included a nice tip. Shane had retrieved plates and silverware. They each dished out the containers of food. Each reached for the crab Rangoon's, causing their fingers to touch. Neither said a word, but it was obvious that both felt the spark that jolted from their joining. As they picked a tasty treat from the carry out container, they toasted and laughed as they popped them in their mouths.

They sat across the coffee table, sitting on pillows on the floor chatting about their week, and their upcoming week. Shane topped off their goblets. Oliver took a sip. It was at that moment, Shane noticed the white circle on the fourth finger of his left hand. Her world froze. She slowly raised her eyes to encompass the man who sat before her. She had only known him for a short six months, but that entire time, he'd waited ever so patiently for his wayward wife. And now, on this of all nights, his ring was conspicuously missing. She fought the desire to pounce at him with the substantial amount of questions she suddenly had for him. When his eyes met hers, she greeted him with a warm smile.

"That was scrumptious. You'll have to give me the name of that restaurant." He said wiping his mouth. He reached for the fortune cookies, holding his hand open to Shane to pick one. "Ms. McInerney, would you like to choose?"

"Oh, thank you." She said, reaching for her wrapped treat. Oliver opened his, reading it out loud.

"The future hold many changes." He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Something funny about that?" Shane asked.

"Poignant."

"How so?"

"What's yours say?" Oliver asked, deliberately ignoring her inquisition.

"The obvious is at the trees, not through the woods." She giggled. "I love these." She said smiling.

"Don't believe in the Chinese fortune Ms. McInerney?"

"Let's just say, I've never had one come true before. I don't expect anything to change." She said negatively.

"Now, Ms. McInerney, why so down trodden?" He asked. "You must have faith in something."

"Maybe…" She became quiet as she sipped her wine. "Oliver? May I ask you something?"

"Hmm, with the hesitation in your voice, should I be concerned?" He asked.

"Maybe." She smiled.

"What is it Ms. McInerney?"

"I noticed your wedding ring is missing."

"Ahh, so it is." He acknowledged.

"Did you take it off to clean it and simply forget it?" She asked, lightly pushing.

"No. No, Ms. McInerney, I did not." He paused. "This is simply my way of moving on." He explained.

"I see. Does this mean you'll be ending your marriage to Holly?" She inquired.

"Actually, that is done."

"Done?"

"Yes, done."

"I- I don't understand." She hesitated.

"My divorce was finalized yesterday."

"You filed for divorce from Holly that long ago?" Shane asked shocked.

"No." He paused and made his way to the couch, helping Shane up on his way. "I finally received an answer to my letter."

Shane gasped.

"In the form of divorce papers which were delivered the week of Thanksgiving. I didn't see the point in fighting the proceedings, and since we've been separated for over a year, it was just a matter of signing the paperwork, finalizing everything. A matter of time." He explained.

"That's it?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Wow." Shane said, really unsure of what was appropriate to say at that moment.

"If it's alright with you, Ms. McInerney, I would rather just put this conversation away for another day." He asked.

"Of course." Shane quickly got up from her spot on the couch and looked at Oliver over her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Not at all. I forgot, my tradition." She giggled. She made her way into the kitchen. Oliver tried to watch from where he sat, but couldn't see much. He made his way over to the kitchen to watch Shane work her magic with mini kielbasa dogs and bacon. When she closed the oven door, she spun around to look at Oliver. "There! Now, I know we're not hungry right now, but… in an hour or so we will be, and these little babies will be done!" she grabbed her glass and refilled it.

"Ms. McInerney, you might want to slow down on that, or, you're not going to remember ringing in the New Year." He teased.

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern."

An awkward silence settled between them. They simply looked at each other for a long few minutes.

Shane reached for a remote control and pointed it toward her stereo.

"Dance with me Oliver." She commanded.

"I'd be honored." Oliver said as he reached for Shane's hand. The music began, soft and slow. It was easy to sway to. The pair danced in comfortable silence through the first three songs. With each song that passed, they pulled themselves closer to one another.

Neither realized how close they actually were holding each other. Shane's hand had snaked around Oliver's neck, her other wrapped in his pulled tightly against his check tucked between them. It was the only thing between them. From the corner of his eye, Oliver noticed the television which was broadcasting the annual dropping of the ball from New York City. There was a counter on the screen which showed 9-8-7…

"I believe it's nearly the New Year, Ms. McInerney." Oliver said barely above a whisper. Shane turned her head to notice the counter 6-5-4…

"That it is Mr. O'Toole. That it is." She said. "Three, two…"

"Two…" he added as she did, both smiling.

"Happy New Year." They said as they turned to each other. Their first instinct was to share a New Year's kiss, but both hesitated. Shane smiled, recognizing his shyness. Shane leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss Oliver lightly on the lips.

As their lips brushed one another's both felt the spark flicker between them. As Shane let herself sink back to the floor Oliver's hands caught her elbows, holding her close. He softly let his lips land on hers again, slowing moving over them. Shane let out a soft gasp as the pressure became more intense. His lips danced lightly on hers, pulling her in, enticing her, tempting her. His lips captured her with a passion she wasn't expecting. His arms went around her waist, pulling her tight to him. Oliver's lips pressed snugly against Shane's filling her with want. Her desire pressed her forward as she opened her lips to invite Oliver O'Toole to continue his pursuit. He advanced their play by slipping his tongue between her parted lips. As their tongues danced his hands slid to her shoulders and eventually to her face. His hands gently cupped her cheeks, softly caressing her jaw line with his thumbs.

His hands once again wandered down her arms to her sides. He could feel her warmth beneath the material of the dress, her breathing becoming rapid and choppy. Feeling as if he needed to catch his breath, he began to slow their play. Oliver's lips played slowly, softly upon Shane's. Finally, he halted, leaning his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. The pair held each other tightly, hands caressing tenderly along each other's skin. Oliver pushed himself from Shane's embrace.

"Happy New Year Ms. McInerney." He whispered.

"It certainly is, Mr. O'Toole." Shane teased as he brushed his lips across hers once more.


End file.
